TWISTED
by TwoHeadedFreak
Summary: Zim has been layed off by the Tallest. He doesn't know what to do and resorts to drastic measures. Will Dib be able to find out what's wrong, can he ever get Zim to be the same? Major plot twists pending! ZaDF - ZaDR
1. Chapter 1

On a normal day, down a normal road, in a normal neighborhood, in a not-so-normal house, an Irken Invader by the name of Zim was on his way down a long tube to his underground lab.

The lab was deep underground, spreading both far and wide. In fact, his lab took up half the block, and he was always expanding for new invention rooms. There was a med bay, 2 bathrooms for each side of the base, a large communications room, several science labs containing multiple specimens in all kinds of tubes and containers, an engineering room specifically for fixing broken tech, two large rooms to make said tech, 3 different rooms used for storage, one very large room for all of his conquering and building blueprints, his own personal quarters, and many other rooms for miscellaneous reasons. All these were connected by bridges of different heights and lengths across the largest room: the generator room.

Zim's generator was an extremely large ball of pure energy, with a diameter of approximately 50 feet across. It provided all the electricity he needed and was able to run every electronic in his base at once without a jitter, he knew because he had tried this once.

Upon reaching the main floor, or mass of bridges, of his base, Zim found his Sir unit sitting in a pile of what appeared to be melted cheese.

"Gir!" he exclaimed with a disgusted scowl. "What on IRK are you sitting in, cheese!? You are making a mess of Zim's floor! You clean up that filth this instant! Ugh!" Zim covered the portion of his face where he picked up scent, humans had an ugly tube here, and carefully stepped around his laughing servant. He hated the filthy cheese smell the most out of any other smell on Earth.

"Yeah mastah! I git it ina minit! I is takin a bath!" Gir screeched playfully, splashing in the cheese.

Zim made his quick escape and dashed to one of the largest and most efficient rooms in the entire base, the control and communications center.

Today, the short, green Irken was in an especially good mood. He had brilliantly hatched up a new conquering plan overnight, one that was sure to work he knew. Yes, he had kept the Tallest waiting for years, but this was the one! he could feel it in his squigglyspooch! Nothing could stop him now. His plan was to acquire a huge army of bees, and after genetic mutations and serious breeding, he would release them on all mankind! The little things somehow managed to be very destructive on their own, but with the enhancement given to them by none other than the almighty Zim, the possibilities are limitless to what mayhem could ensue.

he determinedly plopped down onto his chair in front of a huge TV screen before he inhaled proudly, a grin spread across his face. "Computer," he requested, "Contact the Tallest."

The computer did has it was told with a lazy huff and in a matter of seconds the Tallest, Red and Purple, appeared on the screen. They looked distressed and annoyed, not that Zim had time to notice.

"My Tallest! My Tallest I-" Tallest Red held up his hand and called Zim's name sharply, resulting in silence.

"Yes, my Tallest? I was just about to show you-"

"No! No just shut up! Your voice is so..." Red let out such a heavy, sad sigh it sent Zim a warning signal. Something was wrong, but what? Suddenly, his sigh turned into a growl, he pinched the place between his eyes and turned his back on Zim. Purple put an understanding hand on Red's shoulder before pulling it away and staring at Zim oddly.

"Zim. That's enough. Just stop. Come on now."

Zim's head cocked sharply to the side as one eye widened, clearly confused. "My Tallest...? I called because I have a new plan," he rushed, getting excited again. "It will work for sure this time, there is no possible way th-"

Tallest Purple cursed at Zim in Irken, something that made Zim literally cringe backward in his chair. The Tallest have never been so rough with him. Zim wondered why they were being this way. His antenna flattened against his skull, clearly hurt.

"Oh HELP US FOR IRK SAKE!" Purple yelled forcefully into the camera. "Zim, stop calling! Okay!? Just stop! We've had enough of you!" By now, Tallest Red had turned to fave the camera again. "Look Zim." Red took up. "Quit reporting. We don't care. You are no longer any bit amusing. You're a nuisance. I can't believe how STUPID you are for you not to realize...You were fucking banished! It's banishment, Zim! Not a mission! Never was!" He sang mockingly in Irken: "You're not special! You tiny Invader!"

Zim stared blankly forward. He couldn't focus on the screen. The shock of what his Tallest were telling him made his vision go blurry and his body rigid. "You...you are joking with Zim..." he whispered quietly.

"No, no we are not'JOKING'. Do you realize you are the ONLY fuck up in the entire race of Irkens, ever!? Everyone is perfect here, of course we are moreso, but they aren't like YOU. They aren't defective." Purple spat out the last word with a deep amount of stress.

"Your PAK is broken, faulty, a piece of shit. You were never supposed to exist. This WILL be the last time you call. No one wants you here, so quit reminding us of our only failure. Control brain resister. Tallest killer."

The transmission cut off abruptly and the room went dark and quiet in an instant.

On a normal day, down a normal road, in a normal neighborhood, in a not-so-normal house, a small alien by the name of Zim was feeling smaller than ever.

**Please leave a review, they keep me writing. And thank you for reading!**

**I know this plot is WAY overused but this one has a big plot twist, you'll see! Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

A young man by the name of Dib was laying on his bed in his boxers, absolutely exhausted.

He had not gotten hardly any sleep, of course that was mostly his fault, he was up playing videogames with his online buddies. He only had online buddies because he ruined his chance of making friends in real life. In this town anyways.

Dib believed in ghosts. He liked the idea that Bigfoot was really out there. When he was little, he wanted other people to believe too, but no one did. They called him weird, they said he needs help.

Dib still believes in the paranormal, of course, but he doesn't talk about it anymore. He doesn't really talk at all. Except to himself, and that was always awkward when other people were around. And to Zim.

Dib looked over at his clock. "Uh oh, it's almost time to go...that means..." he muttered aloud. As if on cue, Gaz, his little sister, swung his door open and made the crack on the wall even bigger when the doorknob hit it. Dib jumped and turned his eyes to her.

"Dib." She growled. "You're supposed to drive me to school. Get your ass up and let's go before I'm late and I break your neck." She left before he could say "Yes ma'am."

No matter how long he lived with her, Dib was sure he'd never be able to get rid of the fearful adrenaline that would pump in habit when Gaz was mad.

Dib got up quickly and threw on his clothes. He splashed his face with water and grabbed his keys. Holding the door open for Gaz, Dib zipped up his black jacket. It was already pretty chilly outside for Fall. He murmured how winter will probably be very cold.

They drove in awkward silence that was no longer awkward after doing it for weeks, Gaz didn't like music on, and got to school right on time.

Gaz got out of the car and Dib watched her go. He had to admit, his sister was very cute. He was glad he didn't have to worry about her. He knew she could take care of herself just fine.

Dib went about his normal routine, walk, sit, ignore, repeat. He did notice that Zim was absent, not that he cared. Once in a while he would miss school to try and pull off an evil scheme to take over earth. It was like a little warning signal for the human to be prepared to fight. Other than that, though, the day went by drearily.

It was boring without Zim screeching about his normality. Sometimes it was funny...mostly annoying though. He'd get in trouble and sit down, but his eyes were still burning with passion.

"Stupid alien." Dib murmered quietly and smiled. He chuckled to himself as he walked home with Gaz, distinctly remembering the first day he had encountered the energetic evil-doer.

"Stop laughing for no reason Dib. You annoy me. And where was your boyfriend today?"

"Sorry Gaz. And he's not my boyfriend. And I dunno either. I don't keep tabs on him 24-7."

Gaz slowly turned her head to her brother and made a face.

"O-okay so maybe I have a few cameras in his base!" He stuttered loudly, his face getting hot. "That...that doesn't mean I look at him every DAY!" He fiddled with the lock and opened their door for Gaz, who made a quick escape to her room.

"I'm not a stalker! I'm not creepy!" He yelled after her in his defense.

"Hmph. Gaz just doesn't understand, it's for research! Science! Scientists study their subject's everyday lives!" Dib threw his keys and backpack down. "They keep notes! They have pictures!" He ranted to himself as he made his way upstairs to do just that. "I may not be a REAL scientist, and Zim may not be in an artificial environment made by myself for study! But I'm...I'm-Im not-" Suddenly Dib realized he was talking to himself, and quite loudly. He gave himslef a smack on the forehead.

With a few taps on his computer Dib pulled up the few cameras he had in Zim's base. They revealed: nothing.

Lights on, TV on, everything normal. Except no Zim, OR Gir.

Dib shrugged and minimized the camera feeds. This was normal, sometimes Zim was in his base. Well, a lot if the time. Dib really needed a camera down there.

Sighing, disappointed, Dib stripped and put his glasses on the nightstand. It was only 5 in the afternoon, but he was really tired. Besides, be needed the energy to deal with Zim tomorrow.


End file.
